guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Triple Shot
This makes a great combo with Nightmare weapon. It results in 126 life steal every 10s (at 12 channeling). -- Enigma 20:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Nightmare weapon gimmicking through PvE is a pain; this skill isn't very good tbh. -Auron 21:05, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Don't need Nightmare... Just stick with Splinter Weapon. --Kale Ironfist 21:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Auron dosn't think :) This is just basically a semi barrage with preparations. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :This skill really isn't that good. It makes for a tiny spike. Every 10 seconds. Barrage is a large spike every 1 second. This skill is seriously not that useful. ::correction: barrage is pressure. who said it was a spike?69.153.91.137 22:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, this has very little in common with Barrage. It's much more like Dual Shot/Zojun's Shot, as it only targets one foe. - Ayumbhara 23:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::How the hell do you spike with Barrage? --Blue.rellik 23:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Some ppl can't admit that Barrage is a terrible elite. Unless you are r12, this skill is seriously meant for nightmare weap. --8765 01:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Almost certain the chart is wrong; at r2, Luxon, I have 47% as my skill value. Sun Fired Blank 01:42, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Dual shot Choking gas/kindle arrows/conjures and anything that adds bonus damage --> this helps. Basically it replaces Dual shot. Same recharge. --» Life Infusion«T» 23:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeh... pity dual shot always sucked. -Auron 00:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) It all comes back to the build. King Neoterikos 08:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Useless. 10 second recharge is an eternity, and would only be worth it if the skill was actually potent enough to merit it. Dual Shot never was, and neither is this. The difference is, Dual Shot had its place in Rspike, this has absolutely nothing to recommend it in PvE. Arshay Duskbrow 01:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :You seem to think Splinter Weapon and Nightmare Weapon aren't useful with it... try the synergy. --Kale Ironfist 01:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Vampiric Hornbow + Dual Shot is already some nice damage. Add an extra arrow, and that's already 15 life-stealing plus the damage from the arrows... Triple Shot's going to be popular with any setup involving "on hit" effects. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hell, i just used this on my B/P in Tombs with an OoV orders, works fine with orders. Good for quickly taking down one target rather than Barrage slowly(ish) killing a mob. It's got its uses--Idiot 01:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) YaY! Always wanted a skill like this! Combine with Conjure+Kindle and ur dmg is unmatched! Woefpoef 03:58, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Going to use this on my Rt with Nightmare Weapon when Splinter Barraging. It helps to be able to deal damage when you can't barrage.--Lost Reaverbot 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This needs a sunspear rank cat. I think.-Silk Weaker :: The damage on this skill (3 shots at 50% each = 150% total) is no different than dual shot (2 shots at 75% each = 150% total) on the first rank when NOT combined with other skills like preps and weapon spells. At the max rank it'll only out perform dual shot by 30% (3 shots at 60% each = 180% total, 20% less than two normal arrows at 100% each). Because of this, this shot isn't all that great on its own. You really have to use damage boosters that do additional damage per shot to get the most out of this skill.--SavageX 23:04, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Like Kindle Arrows? Or Ignite Arrows for even more pain? Dragnmn 09:40, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ignite Arrows --> Mark of Pain --> Order of the Vampire (from the orders) --> Splinter Weapon (from another B/P) --> Triple Shot --> Dual Shot --> Very well timed Forked Arrow --> Oath Shot --> Triple Shot --> Dual Shot --> Another very well timed Forked Arrow... Just need someone keeping up Splinter Weapon on you. B/P may see a rewrite. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:57, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Icon I don't know why but the icon I see in-game for this skill is nothing like the one posted here. Maybe skill icons are different if you got them from either luxon or kurz side (got mine on luxon)?-- Enigma 11:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :My Triple shot looks nothing like that. Mine looks like Barrage, only with 3 arrows. Seb2net 11:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::IYour properly right about the kurz/luxon icon things. I was thinking most of the icons look a bit kurzickish :p--Diddy Bow 11:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) wait if thiers 2 icons then theres 2 skills then could you "doule up" on these skills if you could that make them even more powerful though you would have to get both titles Dstroyer 666 03:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Someone will need to check on that; having two skills sounds probable, but what happens when you stick two skills with the same name on your skill bar? My guess is it'll treat it as a single skill and remove the other from your bar... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 04:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Can only have one alliance duplicate skill on your bar at a time. Yeah sorry about the other image, it was a gotn icon, fixed it as soon as i noticed. -- Xeon 12:02, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Trivia *The icon for this skill resembles the cover to the film Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Cierto o Falso? :How does one say maybe in Italian? --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:50, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Added r12 (25%) Xaphan67 07:06, 19 June 2007 (CDT) To whoever changed my original update, r8 is really and still (33%). Vezz 18:11, 19 June 2007 (CDT) This progression table needs to be fixed, 2 levels are the same and its a really uneven distribution --Gimmethegepgun 21:21, 19 June 2007 (CDT)